Wedding Night
by New Guinee
Summary: Post-manga story line fic. Blushes, suggestiveness, lacy lingerie, kisses and a whole lot of embarrassment. The official wedding night of an alien and former demon president.


Muhaha I'm feeling very evil today! I decided to procrastinate updating my two other stories, Selfish and Skipping Stones, and instead finish off an army of plunnies that was gnawing at my brain. Here's the major plunny I decided to resurrect into a story.

And also, I enjoy tormenting my characters. Sadist? Maybe, but I'm more of a fluff fan than anything.

I am very sorry for the quality of this fic, since I wrote this on sudden inspiration and not on a drafted plot like the other fics I've written. Criticism and plain worshipping praise welcome. :)

* * *

"So..." said Misaki, her face an elegant shade of red.

"Uh..." said Usui, gulping inaudibly.

The two stood in front of a bed.

A bed in a suite.

A suite in a hotel.

And yes, a _bridal_ suite.

The whole room was white, with marble floors and a chandelier above their heads. A spacious king-sized bed occupied the center of the room, furnished with a lacy canopy and numerous fluffy pillows. And the two living beings in the room stood on either side of the bed.

They stood in awkward silence, not knowing what to do next. Couldn't anyone tell them what to do on a wedding night? Couldn't parents and friends give the couple a step-by-step tutorial instead of winking suggestively and saying a vague "Good luck~!"? The two racked their brains for any ideas to solve this horrid problem.

Meh. Nothing.

Misaki miraculously spoke first. "I'll, er, change in the bathroom. You can, er, change here." With that, she grabbed her suitcase and flung herself into the restroom.

Misaki locked the door and calmed herself with a deep breath. OK, that was evilly awkward. She splashed some water on her face to cool off her madly blushing face.

There's nothing to be afraid of, she told herself. The only thing out there is a perverted outer space alien who will do no harm if you ignore him. He's just an alien….

A handsome alien….

A handsome, considerate alien who is your husband now…

She choked on the word. Ew. Gross. No way. No freaking way. No freaking darn way could she do this.

Misaki calmed her hyperventilating self, and opened her suitcase. She could just ignore the alien and sleep peacefully. Yeah. That was it.

She rummaged through her clothes, looking for her pajamas. Whoa….wait. How'd that get in there?

A red, flimsy garment with generous helpings of black lace but very short and thin seemed to stare back at her. Tight. Cut. And emphasis on the word transparent.

A note fell out of the offending piece of clothing.

_Onee-chan, congratulations on getting (finally) married!_

_I honestly thought you'd live and die an old maid, but now that you are married, make the most out of your wedding night! Brother-in-law will be verrrrry happy if you wear this!_

_Happy Wedding Night!_

_Love, Suzuna_

_PS. Don't bother to look for other pajamas. I took them all out._

Great. Help from Suzuna. She searched desperately for something decent, but alas, none were present. Damnit.

Misaki swallowed hard. She had no other choice. She peeled off her T-shirt and jeans, and pulled on the red lacy thing. She noticed it was from Victoria's Secret. She vaguely remembered Suzuna peeking into said store when they had gone out for groceries. Damn that Suzuna. She sweared her sister was getting even more perverted than her own husband.

Misaki looked at herself in the mirror. The thing stuck tightly to her waist and hips, barely covering her upper thighs. She pulled at the hem, but it was no use. It practically showed _everything_. Trust Suzuna to get something without an ounce of decency.

Misaki searched the bathroom for anything else to use. Luckily, she found a bathrobe. Unluckily, if she wore it to bed, Usui would definitely ask her about her attire and she would be forced to tell all.

Blah, whatever. Misaki wrapped the bathrobe tightly around herself and stepped out of the bathroom. She peeked at the bed.

Usui, in white pajamas, was laying on the right side of the bed. His eyes looked out the window, but Misaki knew he was actually looking at the reflection on the glass, of her and the bathroom.

Misaki scrambled into bed quickly, discarded the bathrobe and used the covers to veil her as best as she could.

Usui turned to face his newly wedded wife. Said wife blushed and avoided his gaze, clutching the covers tighter.

"My dear wife, what's the matter? Do you want your husband to do something to you?" asked Usui, smirking. His manner sounded cocky as always, but there was an underlying nervousness to his voice.

Misaki blushed harder. Really, how was it that 'husband' sounded more perverted than 'master'?

Usui scooted closer to her and put an arm around her waist. She jolted. "Wh-wh-what the hell are you doing?"

"Being intimate with my wife. Am I not allowed to?" he whined.

"No funny business," she warned, self-conscious of her sleeping attire.

Usui craned his neck and kissed her cheek. Misaki stiffened, but relaxed soon after. Usui gently turned her face to look into her eyes directly.

Usui smiled. Misaki blushed harder. Usui pulled her closer into his arms, hugging her gently. He buried his face into Misaki's neck and whispered, "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

Misaki's face remained red, but she had relaxed considerably. She shifted her body so that her weight did not fall on Usui's chest directly. He looked up. She, with a more evident blush, slowly lowered her lips onto his.

The kiss was a very chaste one, but soon grew into something more as both parties' arms circled the other, one kiss multiplying into two, three, and more. Their positions changed, as Usui rolled on top of her and Misaki laid on the bed completely, directly under the perverted alien.

His smile was gentle, mirroring the times he had gazed at her in high school. Her face was flushed, but not from embarrassment anymore. Her eyes looked oddly excited, like her days bossing Seika High around with her energetic demands and strength, but at the same time very different. Usui realized Misaki was no longer looking shy.

They kissed once more, before Usui saying, "I _do_ love that dress you have on, but I'm thinking it would look much better _off_." Misaki blushed. Usui grinned. Another kiss way shared…..

…and off they went.

* * *

Haha slightly smutty ending, no? It was fun writing the pervertedness and the fluff together in one shot XD LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE!

Love,

New Guinee


End file.
